up_frontfandomcom-20200215-history
Kobayashi Hikaru
" |nickname = Hikaru (ひかる) |birthdate = |birthplace = Tokyo, Japan |bloodtype = AB |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, model |active = 2016-present |agency = UP-FRONT CREATE (2016-present) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS (2016-2019) (2020-present) |acts = |twitter = @hikaru_pinkcres }} Kobayashi Hikaru (小林ひかる) is a Japanese pop singer and model under UP-FRONT CREATE as a member of . Biography Early Life Kobayashi Hikaru was born April 19, 1994 in Tokyo, Japan. In 2011, Kobayashi was a finalist in Seventeen magazine's annual Miss Seventeen contest to become an exclusive model, but did not win.http://blog.livedoor.jp/morning77/archives/49456067.html 2015 In late 2015, Kobayashi participated in the second recruitment of the and passed into the final round. 2016 In March, in the broadcast of the , it was revealed the Kobayashi was one of the two finalists alongside Nihei Yuuka."アプカミ#08 夏焼雅 新グループメンバーオーディション最終合宿映像#01、カントリー「ブギウギLOVE」REC映像（ボーカル編）、因幡晃、ラベビタEX LIVE映像他 (03/18/2016)" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2016-03-18. On April 1, she and Nihei were both announced as the winners and had become members of 's new group."アプカミ#10 夏焼雅 新グループ・オーディション最終合宿#03、℃-ute「何故 人は争うんだろう？」MV裏側 & コーラスREC、アプガMV解禁、卓偉ライブ映像他 (04/01/2016)" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via Youtube). 2016-04-01. The group's name was later announced as on August 25 at , where they were guests and performed in concert for the first time."Buono!、武道館で約4年ぶり単独ライブ。夏焼雅の新グループは「PINK CRES.」" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2016-08-25. 2019 On June 10, it was announced that Kobayashi would star in Fuusen no Yukue, SKY PerfecTV!'s 18th Twitter morning drama series posted every day from June 17 to June 22.https://twitter.com/sptv_fan/status/1137872001522065408 Personal Life Family= Kobayashi has an older brother,"家族 ひかる" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official blog. 2016-11-11. and her family has a dog named Coco."ハッピーバースデー こばやし" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official blog. 2016-12-26. |-|Education= When Kobayashi joined she was is in her last year of university. Her graduation thesis was a psychological study on how the shape of eyebrows and the space between the eyebrows and the eyes can change impressions.Nihei Yuuka. "今日のランチ〜〜 にへ" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official blog. 2016-09-12."やっほー こば" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official blog. 2016-09-14. She graduated from university on March 22, 2017."卒業 ひかる" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official blog. 2017-03-22. |-|Name Meaning= Kobayashi's given name Hikaru is written in full hiragana, but it is derived from the kanji 光 meaning "light". Profile *'Name:' Kobayashi Hikaru (小林ひかる) *'Nickname:' Hikaru (ひかる) *'Birthdate:' *'Birth Place:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' AB"夏焼雅 新グループ　M-line club加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club. 2016-05-20. *'Height:' 163cm *'UP-FRONT CREATE Status:' **2016.04.01 Joined *'Hobbies:' Shopping, collecting earrings *'Specialties:' Handstand *'Cooking Specialties:' Kaarage, takikomi gohan *'Sport Good At:' Badminton *'Personality in One Word/Phrase:' Stubborn *'Charm Point:' Thick eyebrows Discography Featured In PINK CRES. Albums= ;Indies Albums #2017.06.28 #2018.06.27 |-|Singles= ;Indies Singles #2019.05.22 ;Major Singles #2020.02.26 ;Digital Singles *2017.12.01 Concerts Featured In PINK CRES. * * * Buono! * * Songwriting Credits * (Rap Lyrics) Works Web Dramas *2019 Fuusen no Yukue (風船の行方; Balloon's Whereabouts) (SKY PerfecTV Twitter) Radio *2016–2019 HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Tuesdays) Trivia *She used to like Ojamajo Doremi."真似 こばやしひかる" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official blog. 2016-09-11. *She became a beginner driver in June 2016."車 こばやし" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official blog. 2016-09-14. *She used to work part-time at an apparel shop, a café, a bookstore, and as event staff. She says working in apparel was the most fun out of them all."うどん こばやし" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official blog. 2016-09-17."コメント返し こばやし" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official blog. 2016-09-18. *Up until when she passed the audition to join , she only listened to songs and rarely listened to music by other artists. She recently started liking Flower and songs by other female artists, particularly pretty ballads and calm songs. *She learned to play piano when she was an elementary school student, but has since forgotten how."ドラム ひかる" (in Japanese). PINK CRES. official blog. 2017-02-22. *She has the same last name as original member , and member . References External Links *PINK CRES. Profile *PINK CRES. Official Blog *Twitter *Instagram *WEAR Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood Type AB Category:1994 Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:2016 Additions Category:Up-Front Agency Category:April births Category:Up-Front Create Category:PINK CRES. Category:Members who formerly attended university